The 57th Hunger Games
by Hungry4games
Summary: Read to find out who wins the 57th hunger games! Sponsor your favorite! Rated T for violence and maybe some other stuff later. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tribute List

**Final List!**

**Chapter one will be up tomorrow. Happy hunger games!**

* * *

District 1

Male- James Redseed 18

Female- Sapphire Diamond 17

District 2

Male- Alistar Dayas 18

Female- Indiga Platinum 18

District 3

Male- Jack Ven 18

Female- Samira Parsa 12

District 4

Male- Seston Snare 14

Female- Emma Hawthorne 16

District 5

Male- Joel Sead 15

Female- Talira Deaned 13

District 6

Male- Joshua Sauster 15

Female- Catherine Secad 12

District 7

Male- Derek Jones 18

Female- Elena Lovitz 16

District 8

Male- Dean Clayton 13

Female- Daphne Dierks 16

District 9

Male- Gerisho Pan 17

Female- Monica Robson 18

District 10

Male- Mort Finigs 14

Female- Michelle Jewel 17

District 11

Male- Laurence Corce 12

Female- Margo Grey 14

District 12

Male- Ian Drees 18

Female- Marina Melitta 15


	2. Volunteers

**Sapphire Diamond POV**

I line up with all of the other seventeen year old girls and await the drawing. I need to be quick if I want to be in the games this year. Jewlie Sparkle shrieks, "Ladies first!" and sticks her hand into the glass ball that contains very few slips of paper, compared to the poor districts. No one in district one needs the oil and grain that comes with entering your name in extra times.

"Sandstone Lidia!" cries Jewlie and I don't miss a beat.

"I volunteer!" I yell and take my place on stage with my parents and older brother, the past victors from our district. I smile for the Capitol and then sit down.

"Now for the lucky young man…" Jewlie says as she sticks her hand into the other glass ball, "Buff Opal!"

"I volunteer" someone says from within the crowd. James Redseed comes forth and walks to the stage. He's very strong and good looking so we will form a great career team. I am so exited for the games that I haven't stopped smiling.

"Great job, honey" my father whispers from behind me. "Don't disappoint me like your sister did." That wipes the smile off of my face as I remember watching my sister's death in the hunger games two years ago.

"I won't." I promise.

**Alistar Dayas POV**

I look through the area where the girls are standing and try to pick out which one would be best to have on my career team. There are a lot of strong girls this year in district two. Once I get to the Capitol I'll consider the two from district one and even district four and start to strategize from there. I hope that they are strong, but stupid, so I can be the brains of the careers, and kill them easily when I need to.

"For the females we have… Kewsie Lupine!" says Kroton Salus, our district's escort.

"I volunteer!" yells a girl proudly and she steps to the stage. It's Indiga Platinum! She's really strong and great with weapons, and she's about as dumb as it gets! We are going to have the best team ever!

"And now for the males" Kroton says as he picks a slip of paper, "Torq Hasis!"

"I volunteer!" I yell proudly, and walk up to the stage. Indiga is grinning like the idiot she is but she is very good looking so the people in the Capitol will like her. We shake hands with confidence because we are both exited to have each other.

**Emma Hawthorne POV**

This is the worst reaping I have ever been to. For the first and only time all of my sisters and I have our names in the ball. Next year my oldest sister Ruth won't be in the reaping, and this is my youngest sister Emily's first reaping. Her and my second youngest sister, Jill, are so nervous. Ruth and I have to be strong for them. Dandy Dodad, our district's escort slowly moves around the slips of paper while she says, "Ladies first!". I cringe and close my eyes.

"Jillian Hawthorne! Step right up!"

I can't breathe. I need to stay calm. It's common for older kids to volunteer here in district 4 so I wait a few seconds.

Nothing.

"Well, if there are no volunteers than…" Dandy starts to say but I interrupt her.

"I'll volunteer." I say and I step toward my sister who bursts into tears.

"No!" She screams but I just keep walking up to the stage, not looking back at my sister. I don't look back at Emily or my parents either because if I cry I'm dead once the games start. But I do look at Ruth. I glare at Ruth, because she should have volunteered, not me.

"And the boy tribute is… Scale Letterson!" Dandy says with joy and a scared twelve year old starts to walk toward the stage when someone volunteers.

"I volunteer." Says a boy. He steps out and I recognize him as Seston Snare. Seston is in Jill's grade at school. She has told me that he scares her, that he's an orphan. For a second I feel bad for him but then he looks me in the eyes and I know he is planning how to kill me.

**Ian Drees POV**

"Marina Melitta!" district twelve's escort Salores Omnitrids yells. I let out a sigh of relief. Isobel wasn't reaped. This is the last reaping my twin sister and I will have to suffer through. But what will we do without the tessare next year? Letting my younger brother Larkspur take any is out of the question. I guess we'll have to do what we have always done, just barely get by. I look to Isobel and see that she is worried about me. My name is in that glass ball so many times that I've lost count.

"And for our male tribute… Larkspur Drees!" Salores says. No. This cannot be happening.

"I volunteer." I say. And slowly walk toward the stage.

"No! No! No, I won't let you!" Larkspur screams, fighting back tears. Isobel comes up from behind him and grabs him. "No! Please! Ian don't!" He is franticly trying to break out of my sister's arms, but she can hold him.

He is still screaming when I sit down next to Marina on stage.

"Looks like your little brother doesn't want you to steal his glory!" Salores says to me and to everyone in the crowd.

"Shut up." I tell him coldly.

* * *

**How was it? As you can see I won't be doing every district's reaping. Please review!**


	3. Chariots

**Joel Sead, District 5 POV**

I run through the advice from my mentors in my head again. Smile, wave, look good, stay calm, and most importantly, breathe. I take a deep breath as district three's chariot leaves. Now district four's, and now it's my turn.

Talira is dressed like a cowgirl and I'm a cowboy. I'm wearing cowhide pants and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. We both have cowboy hats on our heads and cowboy boots on our feet. I look good and so does she, but she is shaking so hard that the chariot is wobbling.

"Calm down." I tell her and she nods, but the shaking barely stops. I feel bad for her but I know the Capitolites love our costumes. I hear them screaming and some even pretend to faint. They love us. Our costumes are a little bit too revealing but I guess it's working because the people notice us.

Our chariot looks like the front half of a covered wagon, with huge wheels and white canvas behind us. We hold the reins but the horses are so well-trained that they just run through the Capitol streets toward the training center.

I look out to the crowds and wave, with a huge smile on my face. I wish I didn't have to smile. I wish I could just sit and sulk, but that's not what the Capitol wants to see, and the Capitolites get what they want. So I smile and flex my muscles and wave, and they love it.

"I love you Joel!" yells a woman with pink hair that stretches three feet into the air. _No you don't, _I think_, you don't let people you love die in an arena._

**Derek Jones, District 7 POV**

Elena and I look great. Our hair is dyed leafy green and arranged to look like leaves. Our whole bodies are painted to look like we are made of wood. And we do look like we're made of wood. We're stunning. I'm wearing nothing but shorts made of synthetic leaves and Elena is wearing a bikini made of the same material. The crowd is going nuts.

Brown horses pull us in a huge hollow log on wheels. Behind us a canopy of branches stretches up and over the tops of our heads, but we lean forward so everyone can see. The wheels of the chariot are decorated with vines and the log looks just like the ones back at home. I'm happy. For the first time since I was reaped, I'm happy.

I look up to the screens and we are being shown much more than others. As we are pulled through the Capitol people start to run parallel to us so they can see us for longer. I wave and flex and Elena blows kisses and acts like I'm her best friend. She's so fake, but she's great at faking so the Capitol buys it. They won't think we're best friends when she tries to kill me in the games, that's for sure, but by then she'll have them believing another lie.

We must be getting a ton of sponsors; these stupid people think we are amazing just because we have amazing stylists. But I'm not complaining, because once I'm in the arena I'll need those stupid Capitolites for whatever I can't get by myself.

**Gerisho Pan, District 9 POV**

Monica and I are covered in furs of different animals that we don't even hunt. I'm wearing tiger fur around my shoulders that is made of neon orange and dark black, which looks bad to even the people of the Capitol. Wrapped around my stomach is a thick black pelt that I don't even recognize, and around my legs is cowhide. A deer's head mask covers my face and what looks like a horse head covers Monica's face. We are completely covered in animal pelts. The people watching can't even see us and I can't see any of Monica's skin which pisses me off because she's usually really hot.

We just sit in our chariot which is decorated like a wolf's head. We are in the wolf's mouth. _That must get us a lot of sponsors_, I think, sarcastically, _we look like we are being eaten_. And the horses that pull us have antlers attached to their heads. Our stylists are horrible, and we are going to pay for it in the arena when we get no sponsors.

Monica tries to wave to the crowd but it's useless. They don't even look at us. People start to whisper into each other's ears as we are pulled by. I don't think I have seen our chariot once on the screen. I'm bored, so I decide to pretend that I'm back home and that I am hunting the horse in front of me. I hold my arms out and pretend to shoot it. Monica catches on and does the same, desperate for any chance to get the crowd's attention. I try to make a move and put my arm around her but for some reason that makes her mad. She yells and shoves me so hard that I almost fall off the chariot. Yikes.

I look up to the screen and they are replaying my rejection for everyone to see. I'm so embarrassed and I'm actually glad to have this deer mask on to hide my anger.

**Margo Grey, District 11 POV**

I'm a pumpkin. I'm dressed up like a freaking pumpkin! My skin is painted green, but only my face shows because the rest of me is inside a hard pumpkin shell. My legs are cramping from being crossed for so long but I can't move because the inside of the pumpkin is squeezing my legs so tightly. I couldn't even wave if I wanted to, because my arms are inside the stupid pumpkin too. Fake vines with huge fake leaves are draped out of the hole that my head is sticking out of. The vines and leaves wrap around my pumpkin and fall to the floor around me.

The only thing that makes me happy is the fact that we are almost at the training center, where my boyfriend, Griffin might be. He was arrested back home a few months ago and the rumor is that his tongue was cut out and he was sent to the Capitol to be an avox.

I'm actually jealous of Laurence, who is a piece of broccoli, because at least he can move. But the poor kid is only twelve and he's almost fully naked. Somehow they formed his straight hair into a bushy, green afro. On his hands are huge bushy green gloves. He is also painted green with only one green leaf to cover his crotch. Poor kid. I bet he would love to be in my pumpkin right now. He's trying to cover himself with his hands, but he is having trouble with it.

"Take some of my leaves." I say and nod down to the vines below me.

"Thank you so much." He says and quickly rips a bunch off of the vines. He gets enough to make himself a skirt and then he rips of a vine and ties it around his waist.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him and he's very grateful. We will both probably be in a lot of trouble with our stylists, but I couldn't care less. We're already headed into the hunger games, what more can they do?

The rest of the ride is less awkward but it's still unbearable. After the unplanned costume change we are never put on screen again, and when we finally reach the training center my legs have gone so numb that they have to send an avox to carry me up. But he's not Griffin, my lost love.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review. No updates for a little while because I have finals :( sorry. **


	4. Mentors

**Jack Ven, District 3 POV**

Samira and I are eating dinner together when our mentors, Shideh and Julian walk in. We have other mentors but these two are the ones coaching us. I think they take turns so they won't all feel responsible every time someone dies in the arena.

"Would you two like to be coached together or separately?" Shideh asks quietly.

"Separately" Samira and I say at the same time. That's a relief; it would have been bad if she wanted to be coached together. Shideh leads Samira into the other room and Julian takes a seat across the table from me.

"So, do you have any strengths?" Julian asks.

"I'm good with a knife" I say with a smile. I pick up a knife from the table and throw it at a painting of a woman on the other side of the room. The blade sticks right between the eyes of the woman and I pick up another knife.

"Save it for the game makers" Julian says, "Don't show any of the other tributes your talent. Try to learn something new during training."

"Okay," I say. I guess I could train with some larger weapons, and learn a thing or two about how to find food.

"Jack, you're very charming" he says, "I think that if you can charm the Capitol at the interviews than you will do very well in the games."

**Dean Clayton, District 8 POV**

"Dean, would you come in here for a moment?" my mentor says. His name is Salick and he is the only mentor we have, the only other victor from district eight, Joesy Heplun, died two years ago. Salick is my only hope.

When I enter the room that Salick called me into I find Daphne sitting on the coach across from Salick.

"I've got an idea for you two." He says and looks at both of us, "I want you two to pretend to be weak and scared. I want you two to act like you need each other to stay confident. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see any lovey dovey stuff, but be friends before the games. You know what I mean?"

We both nod and give him a frightened look.

"Exactly! You two are going to do great." He says, and we are going to do great. We are scared, we are weak, and personally I would love to have Daphne as a friend before the games.

**Marina Melitta, District 12 POV**

"I do remember you, you know." My mentor Haymitch says to me. Haymitch won the Quarter Qwell six years ago, and the year after he mentored my sister Stella in the fifty-first hunger games. I was only ten, but I remember it so vividly. In the end it was between her and a career. For three days they hunted each other until the career caught her of guard. I didn't sleep at all during those three days.

"How could you forget me?" I say lightly, pushing memories of my sister and the letters from her that Haymitch gave me five years ago away. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking that you could tell me a little bit about how you fight." Haymitch says, "I mean I know you hunt and everything but what are your other strengths?"

"I can use a bow and arrow, set snares, build a shelter, I'm pretty good at throwing knives and spears…" I say.

"And you're modest." Haymith says with a smile, and then we both laugh. I haven't heard laughter in so long and now I'm actually laughing! I feel so happy for the first time since my name came out of the reaping ball. I'm so glad I have Haymitch to keep me from getting depressed.

"So show your skills to the judges, not the other tributes." Haymitch says still smiling, "Just having the name Melitta is sure to get you some points."

* * *

**Sorry It's short, and I know that Haymitch isn't like this in "The Hunger Games" but this is 18 years earlier!**


	5. Training

**James Redseed, District 1 POV**

The gymnasium is twice the size of the one I train in back in district one. It has weapons that I've never seen and I can't wait to wrap my hands around them. Some are for slow death, some are for fast death, and some are for bloody death. There's a lady explaining the different stations but I'm not listening. I'm just waiting until she says we can start to train. When she says we can go I run over to the spears and throw one into a dummy's chest. Simple. I throw a knife into the dummy's head. Easy.

These weapons are such high quality that even the weak tributes are learning to use them. But I have years of experience. Sapphire, my district partner, and the two from district two join me and we each throw and shoot at our own dummies. We are all allies, and we are the strongest people in the gym, one of us will win the hunger games this year. I will win the hunger games this year.

The boy from four comes up next to me and throws a trident at my dummy and hits right next to my knife. Lucky shot, he's only fourteen, but then he keeps throwing them and keeps hitting my dummy. He's thrown them all so he walks up to retrieve them and now I'm going to teach him to stay away from my dummy.

I pick up a knife and whip it right passed his left ear and into the dummy. My dummy.

**Seston Snare, District 4 POV**

A knife hums past my head and into the dummy in front of me. I know that it was James Redseed, from district one, but I don't turn around. I'll kill him in the arena. I gather the tridents I've just thrown and put them back in the container they were in originally. I look for an empty station and head over to the fire making station. After a few minutes I leave and head to another station where I learn about edible plants. I try out the bows and arrows for a while until a small girl joins me and I walk away. I don't want to talk with these people until they are begging me to spare their lives, or at least make their death quick.

I laugh at the thought of killing someone so pathetic. People think I'm crazy, but I'm going to be this year's victor, so if I have to be crazy then I will be crazy.

For the next few days I continue like this, avoiding everyone and training with different things each day. No one bothers me, which is a smart move because the one tribute that did bother me –James Redseed- is at the top of my hit list.

**Monica Robson, District 9 POV**

It's the day of our private training sessions and everyone looks nervous at lunch. The careers are sitting together, and the two from district eight are huddled together at a table. Everyone else is alone. I never thought of the hunger games as so lonely, but I am so lonely. I just want someone to talk to, someone that I can count on in the games. The boy from my district is out of the question. Gerisho is a total creep.

I finally take a seat next to the girl from district ten.

"I'm Monica," I say nervously. She smiles and looks at me. Her eyes are interesting, they are two different colors. One is green and the other is blue. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks" she says, "I'm Michelle, ready to go in with the gamemakers?" I look over to the gymnasium door and see that the boy from district one is heading in.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." I say with a small smile, "you?"

"I guess, but I don't know why they don't just judge us while we are all training together." Michelle says, "I mean, I don't think anyone has any deep dark secret abilities that they aren't showing."

"Well the gamemakers get what they want." I say a little too loudly, and I look around but no one seems to care.

We talk for the next few hours while the other tributes are presenting to the gamemakers. We really become close, but then I'm called in.

"Good luck Monica" Michelle says.

"Thanks" I say as I walk into the gym.

* * *

**And now for the training scores!**

**District 1**

**Male- James Redseed 10**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 10**

**District 2**

**Male- Alistar Dayas 9**

**Female- Indiga Platinum 11**

**District 3**

**Male- Jack Ven 8**

**Female- Samira Parsa 7**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 10**

**Female- Emma Hawthorne 9**

**District 5**

**Male- Joel Sead 8**

**Female- Talira Deaned 4**

**District 6**

**Male- Joshua Sauster 5**

**Female- Catherine Secad 2**

**District 7**

**Male- Derek Jones 9**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 9**

**District 8**

**Male- Dean Clayton 7**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 8**

**District 9**

**Male- Gerisho Pan 8**

**Female- Monica Robson 10**

**District 10**

**Male- Mort Finigs 3**

**Female- Michelle Jewel 8**

**District 11**

**Male- Laurence Corce 1**

**Female- Margo Grey 8**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 9**

**Female- Marina Melitta 9**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! School is out so I hope to get some more updates up. I am doing everyone's POV once before the games and then I'll just go with what works for the games.**

**Please review! If you are not reviewing I will think that you have stopped reading and I will kill your tribute.**

**Arena ideas! PM me or review with some, I'm thinking maybe a swamp or a cold (but not snowy) forest.**


	6. Interviews

**Samira Parsa, District 3**

We are all sitting in semicircle around Caesar Flickerman. It is his second year hosting the interviews because he was a hit last year. Both tributes from district one act brutal and tough – because they are brutal and tough. The boy and girl from district two act scary and cruel – because they are scary and cruel. Now it's my turn to give the audience a change and act weak. But I'm not weak.

I walk up to Caesar with my shimmering green dress flowing behind me. I shake his hand and take a seat next to him.

"So Samira," he says very calmly, "I'm going to ask what the whole country is wondering. How did you get a seven for your training score? It's rare for twelve-year-olds to get anything higher than a three or a four"

"Well I was as surprised as the rest of Panem!" I lie and he laughs with me. I know exactly why I got a seven, because I showed them what I could do, and I did it well.

"Tell us how life back in district three is different than here in the Capitol" Caesar asks and the whole Capitol listens, because they have never been to the districts.

"Well everyone here is much more beautiful than the people back home." I lie again. Everyone here is hideous, with their strange colors and cosmetic surgeries, it's gross. People in the audience turn to each other and complement each other's clothes and skin dyes.

"What about your life at home?" Caesar asks, "Is there anything you would like to say to your friends and family back at home?" He turns and looks at me and the Capitol falls silent. Now's my chance to really act.

"Well…" I say and try to squeeze out some tears, "Mom and Dad I just want you to know that I'm going to try my best to win this so I can come home." Tears are streaming down my face as the buzzer sounds. My interview is over and I'm a good actress.

**Elena Lovitz, District 7 POV**

I patiently wait for the other tributes to finish their interviews until it's my turn. I walk up to the stage in a sparkling red dress that falls down to my knees. My hair was up in a bun but I unclipped it while I was waiting. I take a seat next to Caesar and he starts me off.

"Elena, you received a very impressive score," he says, "Why don't you give us a hint as to what got you that nine."

"Well, I'd love to tell you but I'm afraid that is against the rules." I say with a fake frown.

"I understand" he says, "So, What are your strategies for the games?"

"Well, I would like some strong allies, because I would be very helpful." I tell him.

"What do you like to do for fun back at home?" Caesar asks.

"Fun," I think, I don't want to talk about home. "I like to sing." I say.

"Well why don't you sing us something?" He asks.

"Okay, this is a song that I sing to my little brother when he's scared." I say and take a deep breath as the audience listens.

"_Shut your eyes, shut your eyes, It will soon be tomorrow,_

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, and forget all your sorrow_

_Shut your eyes, shut your eyes, shut your eyes little angel_

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little boy"_

The buzzer sounds and I walk back to my seat in silence.

**Daphne Dierks, District 8 POV**

When it's my turn to be interviewed I run up to Caesar and violently shake his hand. _Good_, I think, _act crazy._ I am wearing an electric blue dress that moves as spontaneously as I do.

"So Daphne, what are your plans for the games?" Caesar asks, unsure of how to talk to me.

"Well, I would really like to not die!" I say loudly and laugh. The people of the Capitol are whispering to each other. They don't know what to think of me.

"I guess that makes sense" says Caesar awkwardly, "why don't you tell us about your strengths?"

"Well I'm not that strong" I say weakly, "but I'm fast, look!" And I get up and start running around, laughing with each step. Then the buzzer goes off and I can tell it's early. The gamemakers want me out of the spotlight.

**Michelle Jewel, District 10 POV**

I walk up to Caesar, shake his outstretched hand, and sit down. He looks at my dress, which is half blue, half green, like my eyes.

"What a beautiful dress to match such beautiful eyes." Caesar exclaims.

"Thank you," I say and I blush, "I'm sure the Capitol salons will be full of people wanting two different colored eyes once I win the hunger games" I say, jokingly. Caesar and I laugh and so does the audience.

"What makes you so sure you will be the victor?" Caesar asks, raising one eyebrow.

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve" I say slyly.

"Like what?" Caesar asks, anxiously.

"I'm not telling" I say and turn away from him with a smile.

"Suit yourself" he says and I turn back and we laugh together. "We're running out of time. Is there anything you would like to tell the sponsors?"

"If I'm hungry, send me food" I say and the audience laughs, "and if I'm thirsty send me water", another laugh, "but if I'm sick or injured I will be able to fix it myself"

The buzzer sounds and I walk back to my seat.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Again, I will be killing your tribute if you never review because I will assume that you don't read this story.**

**The games will start tomorrow! Woot Woot! You will then be able to sponsor tributes in need.**

**A word to future sponsors:**

**Being a sponsor is a big ****responsibility**, you need to act fast if you want to save a tribute. If a dying tribute does not **receive** what he or she needs before the next chapter they will die.

**Rules for sponsoring:**

**One per chapter**

**Must be attached to a real review, ex: Good chapter, can I sponsor _ with some food.**

**You may only send one item per chapter**

**Get ready for the games tomorrow! Review!**


	7. The Games Begin

"**Ladies and gentlemen, let the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games begin!"**

**Alistar Dayas, District 2 POV**

As I rise into the arena I instantly feel cold. The thin clothes we have been given will not protect us. Then I understand. There are snowsuits about four yards in front of each tribute. The gamemakers want to make sure everyone comes close to the cornucopia, or dies of the cold. Great, more people for my team of careers to kill. I look around to see that we are in a small clearing with frozen ground and dead plants. Around us is a dense evergreen forest. In the center of the clearing lies the cornucopia and all of the tributes encircle it in district order.

I look to the left and see my district partner Indiga tossing her token up in the air and then catching it. The way she tosses the small wooden ball looks menacing.

"Indiga, you ready?" I ask her, and she turns and looks at me. She drops her token on to the mines at her feet.

The explosion is so strong it almost knocks me off of my platform. Indiga's hot blood is sprayed all over my body.

The gong rings.

I clear the blood out of my eyes and run forward and grab the big snowsuit that is clearly meant for me. Some of the faster tributes are already at the cornucopia. I pick up a spear and throw it into a small tribute's head. Then I grab a sword and keep running to the cornucopia.

"You take the ones on the left" I say to the district one tributes, Sapphire and James, once we all reach the cornucopia. Then I spot another girl, the girl from district seven. "What's she doing here?" I ask and raise my sword.

"She wanted to join us so I said yes" Sapphire says, "She got a nine in training"

"You need a smart leader" the girl says.

"That would be my job" I snarl.

"Elena didn't get Indiga killed" Sapphire says. Elena must be the girl from district seven. "You did" Sapphire says.

"Ditch her or I'm leaving" I threaten. And with that Elena drives a sword into my chest.

**Emma ****Hawthorne, District 4 POV**

I run forward and grab my snowsuit, a bow with a sheath of arrows, and two backpacks, and then I run to the forest. I check behind me and see a boy pursuing me so I send an arrow into his shoulder and keep running. I run until I can't hear the clang of weapons at the cornucopia, and I put on my snow suit. Now that I'm not cold anymore I sit down and open my two backpacks. One contains some dried meats and fruits and two bottles of water, the other contains three knives and some rope.

I take a sip of water and keep walking in search of a reliable water supply. Every hour or so I stop and take a few sips of water and take a little break. I reach a hill and start to hike up. The higher I get the wider and taller the trees get. Then I hear something. Water. There's a stream nearby.

I walk in the direction of the sound for about fifteen minutes until I find the stream. I dip my fingers in and find that it's freezing cold, which is good because it means that it is hard for bacteria to live in it.

I drink the rest of my water and refill the bottles. I have a meal of dried fruit and water and take out my rope. I learned how to make a simple animal snare in training. So I try my best to make one and set it in a nearby tree. It is getting dark so I put my weapons and food in the backpacks and hide them under some pine needles. I climb up a tree and find a good spot to sleep in. Once I'm settled in I think of what a good first day I've had. I'm so glad that I got this suit or else I would be freezing right now because the wind is picking up and it's getting darker.

**Ian Drees, District 12 POV**

The wind starts to pick up and it starts to get darker, but I keep walking. I have a camouflage snowsuit, some cheese and bread, plenty of weapons and three empty water bottles. I don't know why the gamemakers put three empty water bottles in a backpack, but they did. I'm so thirsty that my tongue starts to go dry and it is getting hard to see the things around me. I need to find some water and a safe place to sleep before I pass out.

I keep walking until I slam right into the side of a rocky cliff. I turn right and keep walking, desperately hoping to find some water and shelter. I trip and fall onto some rocks and scrape both of my knees, but while I'm on the ground I notice a small cave. I crawl in and just as I'm about to fall asleep the anthem plays. The emblem appears in the sky along with seven faces, faces of people that I don't have to kill.

* * *

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male- James Redseed 18**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male- Jack Ven 18**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female- Emma Hawthorne 16**

**District 5**

**Male- Joel Sead 15**

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male- Derek Jones 18**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male- Dean Clayton 13**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male- Gerisho Pan 17**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female- Margo Grey 14**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female- Marina Melitta 15**

* * *

**REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP YOUR TRIBUTE ALIVE!**

**You may now sponsor!**


	8. A Waterfall, Soup, and Berries

**Ian Drees, District 12 POV**

I groggily open my eyes and feel sharp pain in my throat. I need water, and soon. There's a fresh dusting of snow on the ground and it's really cold. I crawl out of my cave and two silver parachutes come sailing down in front of me.

"Thank you" I breathe. One parachute has a large plastic container of water, and the other has a warm loaf of bread. I drink half of the water and eat half of the bread. I instantly feel relief but I still need a water supply that I can count on.

I pack all of my supplies into two backpacks and start to move on. After about an hour of walking beside the cliff I hear water. A lot of water. I continue to walk and find a waterfall that feeds a river. Perfect.

I walk around the water fall and scope out the area. The water fall comes down from a very high spot on the clif and it empties into a pool surrounded by dense pine. As I walk down river to look for some food I see a tribute across the river form me. It's the little girl from district three. I really don't want to kill her, she's only twelve, but I need this area for myself. I throw a spear at her foot and she screams.

"Go away!" I yell at her, and she doesn't have to think twice. She runs off quickly, leaving a lot of blood behind her. I hope she has some medical supplies, or she gets sponsored. I don't want to be responsible for ending such a young girl's life.

**Joel Sead, District 5 POV**

I'm crouching between the roots of a huge tree, sipping water slowly. Even with my snowsuit on I'm freezing cold. I need to make a fire. I emerge from my hiding spot that I slept in last night, and gather some wood. I take some matches out of my backpack and start a small fire. I take out a small metal bowl and some beef to make soup with. I fill the bowl with water, beef and some herbs I found yesterday and place the bowl on the fire. The water starts to boil and the air around me smells so good, I can't wait for my soup to be done.

I hear footsteps around me, human footsteps. I act fast and retreat to my hiding spot just in time.

"Someone was making soup" a male voice says.

"Well that someone can't have gotten far, look around" says a female voice.

They start moving around so I get my knife out just in case. After about a minute the girl from district one sticks her head between the roots and looks me right in the eyes. I quickly stab her in the face and push her out of my way. I jump out and try to run but the boy from district one grabs me and lifts me off the ground. The girl that I stabbed stands up and looks at me. There is blood dripping down her face.

"What do you want to do to him?" The boy from district one asks, "we have to be quick, Elena's waiting back at camp." I try to escape but it's impossible, he's so strong.

"Well he wanted some soup" she says and picks up the boiling bowl by its handle. The boy laughs and she splashes the soup into my face.

I scream so loud that the boy holding me flinches. My face is throbbing and I can't see at all. I feel a knife enter my chest and then come back out. I scream again. The girl keeps stabbing me and stabbing me until I feel my labored heartbeats stop.

**Dean Clayton, District 8 POV**

I'm startled by the shot of the cannon. I look around to see if a hovercraft appears. The skies are empty which means whoever killed that tribute is nowhere near us. Daphne and I have been together since the games started. We're the underdogs; no one considers the tributes from district eight a threat. We have no water, no food, but at least we have no enemies.

"We should keep moving" Daphne says. I nod and grab my backpack which used to contain food and water.

"We need some food" I say looking at the empty backpack.

"And water" she adds. We start trudging through the forest, eating snow as we go. After walking for a long time the sun starts to set when we come across a field full of reddish bushes, with green leaves.

"I think these are blueberry bushes!" I say in a hushed exited voice. I bend down and pluck a few. They're defiantly blueberries, even though they are frozen. We set up a little tarp tent on the edge of the field and eat blueberries and snow until the anthem plays.

Only one face tonight, the boy from district five.

**

* * *

**

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male- James Redseed 18**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male- Jack Ven 18**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female- Emma Hawthorne 16**

**District 5**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male- Derek Jones 18**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male- Dean Clayton 13**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male- Gerisho Pan 17**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female- Margo Grey 14**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female- Marina Melitta 15**

* * *

**A little short but I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SPONSOR SPONSOR SPONSOR!**


	9. Wounds

**Samira Parsa, District 3 POV**

I wake up and crawl out of my sleeping bag. My ankle is throbbing because that stupid boy from district twelve threw a spear at me. I look down at my ankle and see that it is infected. I need medicine and fast.

I look up and say, "medicine, please." Instantly, a silver parachute appears and sails down to me. I untie the strings to find a small spray bottle. I roll up my pants and spray my wound. I can tell this is strong Capitol medicine because I instantly feel better. I roll up my sleeping bag and put it in my backpack. I drink some water and eat my last cracker.

Now that my ankle is better I can start to look for food. I hike for a long time but find no animals or edible plants. I am so weak and my stomach is growling so loud that I can't think clearly. I'm about to pass out when I stumble onto a field of blueberries. I reach down and eat some, but I need more food. Then I spot a fire across the field and smell meat. There are two tributes over there; maybe I could steal some of their food. I sneak along the edge of the field until I'm practically right next to them. It's the two from district eight and they look pretty tired. I sneak up behind them and just as I'm about to grab a skewer of meat right off of their fire, the boy turns around.

"Don't move" he says and points a spear at me. The girl turns around and holds out her knife.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asks. I've got to think, I can't let these two weaklings kill me. That's when I get an idea.

"I came here to ask you if you want me as an ally" I say. "We're the underdogs, no one will come after us, and if anyone runs into us we will be safer together." Dean and Daphne look at each other and nod.

"Okay, Samira" Daphne says, "you may join us."

"Thank you!" I say excitedly, maybe this was a good idea. "What are you cooking?" I ask.

"I speared a gopher" Dean says proudly, "It should be done now." He takes a piece of meat off of the fire and hands it to me. I take a big bite and delicious juices fill my mouth.

"How is it?" Daphne asks.

"Really, really good" I say, and take another bite. Dean and Daphne each take a piece and dig in.

**Seston Snare, District 4 POV**

I'm counting my supplies. Two loaves of bread, four strips of dried beef, four full water bottles, and six tridents. I have everything I need, so now I can hunt my fellow tributes. There are only sixteen of us left. Eight already dead, one third of us are gone. This is going to be easy.

I gather my supplies and weapons and head deeper into the forest. The wind blows from my left and I inhale through my nose. The scent of smoke from a nearby fire fills my nostrils. I sharply turn left and start to silently run. After running for a few minutes I see a flickering flame and I freeze. I crouch down and inch forward to see that it's Jack Ven, from district three. He's big and tall, but I can take him.

I stand up and throw a trident at his head, but he sees me and knocks it away with his sword. He picks up a knife off of the ground and throws it into my leg. I wince but throw another trident, this time hitting him in the chest. He falls to the ground and starts to gasp for air; he throws one more knife into my shoulder before his cannon fires. I'm in pain and I need to find shelter. I put out his fire and crawl into the hollow tree that he has been using for a shelter. I stand up and look out a small hole in the tree. I see a claw come down and grab his body but the pain from my wounds is too much, I get dizzy and collapse.

**Monica Robson, District 9 POV**

Michelle and I have been allies since the games began. We have been living right next to a lake, surviving mostly off of ducks and some fish that we caught on the first day.

"I haven't seen any ducks yet today" Michelle says, "or any fish." She pulls our makeshift fishing line out of the water and walks up to me.

"I guess the gamemakers don't want us to stay at this lake anymore" I say. "They want some action."

"Well I don't want to give them action" Michelle says, "I like our lake, and I don't want to leave." Michelle looks so upset, so I turn and give her a hug.

"Don't worry about it, we're not going anywhere" I say. She smiles and heads back to fishing. I start a fire and take out some leftover duck meat. "I'm going to make some duck soup, where are the herbs?" I ask.

"They're in my backpa…" she starts to say but she is cut off by a human scream. The scream comes from nearby. Michelle drops the fishing line and quickly but quietly joins me again. We grab all of our weapons as we hear screams and footsteps get closer. We hear a growl and then see my district partner Gerisho run into the lake, covered in blood. Seconds after a huge grizzly bear emerges from the woods and runs into the lake. If I let my district partner die while I watch people will hate me. I run toward the bear and throw an axe into her head. She moans and turns angrily to face me. I throw an axe at her neck and then another at her head and the huge bear collapses. I look to the water to see Gerisho run out of the lake and into the woods, leaving a blood trail behind him.

"Wait!" I yell, "we can help you." But he is gone, and he is so injured we might not even have been able to help him.

"Well, we're having bear meat tonight!" Michelle says happily. I smile and head over to the bear with Michelle. This thing is not going to be easy to skin but its fur will help keep us warm.

**

* * *

**

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male- James Redseed 18**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female- Emma Hawthorne 16**

**District 5**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male- Derek Jones 18**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male- Dean Clayton 13**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male- Gerisho Pan 17**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female- Margo Grey 14**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female- Marina Melitta 15**

* * *

**Did you like it? Whose POV (that I haven't already done in the games) should I do next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SPONSOR SPONSOR SPONSOR!**


	10. Fire

**Elena Lovitz, District 7 POV**

I have been sticking with the careers since the first seconds of the games, when I killed their leader. I have been plotting their downfall ever since. Sapphire has gone out to hunt tributes and James is waiting at camp with me. Soon they'll both be dead.

Some bushes with poisonous berries on them surround the camp. Camp is up on a hill, in a field filled with tall, dead grass.

"What was that?" James asks and points to some bushes. They move a little.

"I don't know, go check it out." He grabs a spear and runs to the bush. The girl from district four jumps out and he throws a spear right into her heart. She falls to the ground and her cannon fires. "Good" I say.

He comes back and sits next to me, that girls blood is on his clothes.

"You hungry?" He asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really" I say. We sit in silence until I silently grab a knife from behind me. I position the knife carefully before I literally and figuratively stab him in the back. He screams and I keep stabbing.

"What?" He exclaims and screams some more, he reaches for his spear but it's too late, his cannon fires.

Now I need to be fast. I quickly start gathering all of the supplies around me. I pack five backpacks. I take the lighter fluid and pour it all over the remaining supplies. I grab my backpacks and securely attach them to each other. I take out a match and light the supplies, but there is some gas on my hand.

The fire engulfs my hand and I quickly sit on it. My hand hurts so bad, I can't face Sapphire like this. My only option now is to run. I stand up and run into the woods just as I hear Sapphire scream at the sight of her camp.

**Gerisho Pan, District 9 POV**

I am going to die soon. No one wants to sponsor me. The stupid bear that attacked me is going to be what kills me. Monica tried to save me yesterday, I should have trusted her.

"Monica!" I try to yell but it is barely a whisper. I am in so much pain, my right leg feels like it is about to fall off. Maybe I could kill myself. I try to reach my knife but it's too far away and there's no way I could get up and get it. A tear falls down my cheek and my eyes shut.

And then I die.

**Marina Melitta, District 12 POV**

I wake up to bright sunlight. I spent last night up in a tree so my back is extremely stiff. I need to hunt, I'm so hungry. I get my backpack and my bow and head into the woods, if I'm lucky I'll shoot a deer or a moose. The animals in the woods don't move much because of the cold, but I can track them. Within minutes I'm stalking a small group of deer. I follow them until I'm too hungry to hunt anymore and I shoot a weak-looking one. I keep shooting until it's on the ground; I walk over and end its suffering with my knife.

"Nice" voice says from behind me. I put and arrow in by bow and turn around. It's Margo Grey, from district eleven. "Don't shoot" she says and takes a step backward.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I want to ally" she says, "I'm really helpful; I'll even gut that deer for you."

"Okay, you can gut the deer" I say. She skillfully skins and empties the deer of its innards in minutes. "Now we cook" I say.

We start a big fire and roast the meat, it takes a long time but the delicious meat is well worth the wait. We sit around the fire and eat deer meat and some blueberries that Margo has. It's peaceful, but when it gets dark we put out the fire so no one sees the light and comes to kill us.

"You're really nice" Margo says. She smiles and looks at me.

"You're really good and taking the guts out of a deer" I say and we both laugh.

"So we're allies?" She asks, hopefully.

"We're allies" I say. We set up a tent big enough for the two of us and camouflage it with leaves and branches.

Once we are cozily inside the anthem plays and three faces shine in the sky. The boy from district one, the girl from district four and the boy from district nine.

* * *

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male-**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female-**

**District 5**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male- Derek Jones 18**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male- Dean Clayton 13**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female- Margo Grey 14**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female- Marina Melitta 15**

* * *

**How was that? One career left, three deaths, and a new alliance!**

**REVIEW! SPONSOR!**

**YOU MAY SPONSOR YOU OWN TRIBUTE UNTIL THE FINAL EIGHT!**


	11. Killers and Kissers

**Sapphire Diamond, District 1 POV**

Elena destroyed my camp, so I'm going to destroy her. I have no food and I don't want to be in this stupid, cold arena anymore. So I'm going to kill everyone today, and be home by tonight.

I have my weapons and some water, and I'm searching for some prey. I stop, and listen, people are talking. I walk toward the sound and I come out of the woods into a blueberry field. Three kids stand perfectly still on the other end of the field, but I see them and run. They start to run and I see that it is the girl from district three and both tributes from district eight. The boy trips into a thorn bush so I through a spear into him. I wait but no cannon fires. I walk over to him and stab through his head. The cannon fires, but it's too late, the two girls are gone.

I could spend time hunting them down but they are fast and weak. Not worth chasing. I head off in the direction of the river.

After about an hour's walk along the river, I hear talking again, two girls. I sneak up behind them and take out two knives. I'll kill them quickly. I cough, and the little girl back-kicks me in the calf. I stab at her but I miss and fall backward. Now that I see their faces I recognize them as the girls from district eleven and district twelve.

A knife sticks me in the leg. I pull it out and throw a spear at the girl from district twelve. Now I take out my real weapon, a whip with four knives attached to the end. I whip the girl from eleven until she's on the ground too. I stab the girl from twelve in the heart and a cannon fires.

Then I get hit in the head with a pan.

I fall down on top of the girl I just killed. I have to get up. I get up and turn to the girl from eleven, whip in hand.

I whip her, and whip her but she just won't die. She keeps running around, but my whip finds her. Blood is flying everywhere and I just want her to die.

She collapses and I shove a knife into her chest. Her cannon fires.

I'm so tired; I crawl into their tent and fall asleep.

**Seston Snare, District 4 POV**

I want to get out of this arena. I want to kill everybody, and leave. I grab my tridents and set out.

I trek about a mile uphill to find a cliff. I use my tridents to climb up the steep cliff, and find a rocky, mountainous area.

I see smoke from a fire rising up from between a few rocks.

I start sprinting toward the smoke and realize it's far away, but I don't slow down. I'm determined to make it by sundown.

After hiking for about six hours I reach the rock cavern that holds a tribute, or maybe more than one, if I'm lucky. I peek in to see one lone tribute, the boy from district seven. Soon I'll kill him.

I step into the mouth of the cave and the setting sun casts my shadow onto him. He looks up, and panics. He has no weapons or food, pitiful.

"Allies?", he asks timidly.

"I don't think so", I say with a smile and take a step closer to him.

"Please!", he screeches.

"No", I say coldly and throw a trident into his leg. He screams and I through another, hitting him in the heart. His cannon fires and I smile.

**Ian Drees, District 12 POV**

A small silver parachute sails down beside me. _What could that be?_ I wonder as I reach for it.

"That's mine", a voice from within the bushes says. I instantly stand up as Elena Lovitz steps out of hiding and grabs the container. "It's burn cream", she says casually, "I burnt my hand while burning down the careers camp."

"That's amazing", I say. I hate the careers with a burning passion, if this girl tricked and destroyed them, I like her. "Want to be allies?", I ask.

"Sure", she says and she starts to unpack her five backpacks.

"Let me help", I say and start unpacking.

After we're done she puts her burn cream on and gives me a hug. I hug her back, she's obviously been through a lot. We lie down together in my tent, she's so warm, it's nice to have a warm body to sleep next to.

The anthem plays and she wakes up.

The boys from seven and eight and the girls from eleven and twelve are gone. Both of our district partners are dead. We are in the final eight. Elena is silent.

"You okay?", I ask quietly. She looks at me and nods. I can see sadness in her eyes. I hold her close and softly kiss her lips goodnight.

**

* * *

**

**HOW WAS IT? Please visit my profile and vote for your favorites to win the 57th hunger games!**

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male-**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female-**

**District 5**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male-**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female-**

* * *

**FINAL EIGHT :) Vote on your favorites on my profile! No more sponsoring your own tributes!**


	12. Snow

**Elena Lovitz, District 7 POV**

I wake up to blinding white snow and fierce, howling wind. Snow is quickly piling into our open tent.

"Ian!", I scream, but he doesn't hear me over the wind. "Ian!"

"What is it?", he asks, "what's going on?" He reaches for a sword but then notices the snow.

"It's a blizzard", I say loudly, "we have to bring all of the supplies in, or they'll get ruined." He nods and follows me outside. We quickly gather all of the supplies that I stole from the careers and bring them back to our tent. The tent looks dangerously close to collapsing due to all of the snow pushing on the sides.

"We need a new place to live", Ian says, thinking. I think back to the first day I arrived to the waterfall. There's a cave directly behind the waterfall.

"What about the cave?", I ask and point to the waterfall.

"Perfect", He says and kisses my nose. Every time he kisses me I think about how one or both of us will be dead soon.

Ian comes up with a clever way of wrapping our supplies in tarp and then throwing then through the water fall. We take turns running out into the snow and tossing a ball of supplies into our new home. When everything is in we both go out and get ready to enter.

"I'll go first", I say but he stops me.

"No, let me block the water for you", he says, "There's no point in us both getting wet."

"No Ian", I say in protest, "You'll be soaked and this water is freezing!"

Ian ignores me and steps into the waterfall and arches his back.

"Go!", he screams, but then the water becomes to powerful and he falls into the river.

"Ian!", I scream and look around franticly for something to throw to him. I pick up a log and throw it and he wraps his arms around it and starts to kick. I run to him and grab the log. I pull him in to find him passed out.

"Ian!", I scream again, but there is no response. I put him on my back and run into the cave. I need to work fast to save him. I strip off all of his freezing clothes and put a sleeping bag around him. I don't have any wood so I just pour some lighter fluid on the ground and light it. Huge flames dance around Ian and me for only a few seconds, but the heat stays in the cave. I think back to training and I know what I have to do next. I take of all my clothes except for my underclothes and crawl in with Ian who is ice cold and completely naked. I need to warm him.

**Samira Parsa, District 3 POV**

Yesterday Daphne and I were attacked by a career. She killed Daphne's district partner and she was also the first enemy tribute we've seen since the cornucopia. We didn't sleep last night, because we are so afraid of that career girl. We have just been hiking through the blizzard all day.

"We really need some food", I say, half to Daphne, half to our sponsors. It works because for cans of ham literally hit me in the head.

"Thank you", Daphne says and takes two. I know she's my ally but the ham was clearly for me. She could have at least asked me before taking half of my only food.

"You're welcome", I say even though I know she said thank you to the sponsors, not me.

The snow is falling so heavily that it's easy for us to not talk. We just walk in silence until we reach the cornucopia.

"Do you think that there's any food left?", I ask hopefully.

"We might as well check", she says and we enter the metal cave. We find an electric lantern, some dried fruit and some crackers.

"It's better than nothing", I say and pack our new supplies.

"Samira?", Daphne asks.

"What?", I answer.

"I think…", she starts, "I think it would be best if we split up."

"I…", I completely agree but I don't want to sound like I've been planning this. "I guess you're right", I say. She gives me a hug as I divide our supplies. We fill our packs and head out of the cornucopia.

"Good-bye", she says.

"Bye", I answer, good-bye forever.

**Michelle Jewel, District 10 POV**

Monica and I have been sitting inside our tent all day. The snow is more than half way up the sides and threatening to collapse in on us at any moment.

"Michelle, we should go out and clear the snow off", Monica says, but doesn't get up.

"I think we should just let it encase us, like an igloo", I say, and smile. She laughs. "No, I'm serious!" I say and start to laugh.

"What about when we run out of food?", She asks.

"We won't!" I say. "Think about it", I explain, "we are in the final eight. We can survive a few more days while the others battle it out. Hey, if we're lucky maybe they will all just die! And then we will be the final…", I stop myself, but Monica and I now fully understand that being the final two would not be a good thing.

"Michelle", she says quietly, "if anything does happen…"

"What?", I ask.

"It's just…", she starts again, "I don't want you to give your life to save me."

"Okay", I say. We sit in silence. "I don't want you to try to save me either", I say. She nods and the anthem plays and I see a glow of the seal of Panem in the sky. Then there is no light. No deaths today.

"Tributes of the Fifty-Seventh annual Hunger Games!" A voice booms over the arena. "I invite you all to a feast, tomorrow at noon. You will find new snowsuits that have much more advanced thermal technology. You will need them, it's about to get chilly."

With that an icy wind blows so hard over us that I can feel it inside the tent. The snow stops abruptly and the temperature swiftly drops.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting for like a million years! You see, I was at summer camp where the internet sadly, does not exist. But I'm back so leave me a review about who you would like to see win! And vote on my profile if you haven't already!**

**Again, SORRY!**

* * *

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Male-**

**Female- Sapphire Diamond 17**

**District 2**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female- Samira Parsa 12**

**District 4**

**Male- Seston Snare 14**

**Female-**

**District 5**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 6**

**Male- **

**Female- **

**District 7**

**Male-**

**Female- Elena Lovitz 16**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female- Daphne Dierks 16**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**

**District 10**

**Male- **

**Female- Michelle Jewel 17**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 12**

**Male- Ian Drees 18**

**Female-**


	13. Feast

**Monica Robson, District 9 POV**

Early this morning Michelle and I arrived at the cornucopia. We have been waiting in the woods ever since. We're sitting back to back, just in case there are any other early arrivals.

"Monica", Michelle whispers.

"Yeah", I answer.

"I'm really glad we're friends", she says.

"Oh", I say, "so am I"

We sit in silence for hours, waiting for the feast to begin. The sun rises slowly and just as it reaches the highest point in the sky, a huge table rise from the ground. Eight enormous snowsuits are draped across the table, each with black lettering. The lettering must be the district numbers. I wonder if anyone has ever tried to go back under with the feast table?

"Ready?", Michelle asks, and with a nod we run to the table. We have our snowsuits in our arms when a spear flies past my head.

I turn around to see Sapphire Diamond. The last career. Out of the corner of my eye I see more tributes start heading for the table.

I draw an axe and throw it at Sapphire. She moves out of the way and runs to get her suit.

"Let's go!", Michelle screams. We run for the woods but I hear footsteps behind us. Another spear nearly hits me and I turn around to find Sapphire again. She smiles and throw another that catches me right in the stomach.

"No!", Michelle screams, as I fall to the ground.

**Sapphire Diamond, District 1 POV**

Monica falls to the ground and her ally kneels on the ground next to her. She's crying, and Monica is comforting her. I should think this is pathetic, which it is, but for just a second I feel bad about killing her. I should kill Michelle right now. On the other hand she's and easy target and someone else will probably kill her. I should go after a harder target. I look around and spot Daphne Dierks, from district eight. She got away last time I hunted her. This time she won't.

I run toward her as Monica's cannon fires. I throw a spear and it literally knocks her head off. I scream at the horrible sight. Her cannon fires and I turn away. I can't keep letting my kills distract me.

I trident lands between my legs and I turn around to see Seston Snare. District four. He should have joined me, and been a career. Now I have to kill him.

I side step around him until he lunges with a trident then I whip out a knife and throw it into his leg. He shows no pain and jabs at me with his last trident. I block with my sear and then start to run away. He throws his trident and I dodge. He is weaponless.

I throw my spear and it pins him to the ground by his jacket sleeve. I walk up to him and jam my knife into his chest.

"You should have joined me", I say. I grab my knife and spear and his cannon fires.

**Ian Drees, District 12 POV**

"I'm back", Elena says as she sidesteps past the waterfall into our cave. She went to the feast without me this afternoon.

"I was worried about you", I say, "did you get the suits?"

"Nope", she says and she shakes her head, but she lets out a giggle.

"Well I guess we will just have to freeze to death", I say as she holds up our suits. I reach for mine but she pulls her arm away.

"What do you say?" She asks, playfully.

"Pretty please", I say.

"How pretty?" She asks.

"As pretty as you are", I say with a smile.

"Shut up", she says and tosses me my suit.

"Thanks", I say. I start to put it on but Elena notices that I'm having trouble and comes to help.

"Sorry", She says.

"What?", I ask.

"Sorry I just accidently scratched your leg", she says.

"Oh I didn't feel it", I say. Then I realize that something is wrong. That I can't feel anything in my legs. "Oh no."

We spend hours testing my legs for any feeling. Nothing.

"It must be the hypothermia", she says. She's panicking.

I pull her close to me and squeeze her tightly. "Everything is going to be okay", I tell her with a kiss. We both know that's not true. Only one of us can live.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! I hope Ian and Elena weren't to Peeta and Katniss-ish... 5 left so I put up a new poll! Vote or your tribute will DIE! **

**Review! NO SPONSORING!**

* * *

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Sapphire Diamond**

**District 3**

**Samira Parsa**

**District 7**

**Elena Lovitz**

**District 10**

**Michelle Jewel**

**District 12**

**Ian Drees**


	14. The Departure Part 1

**Elena Lovitz, District 7 POV**

I left Ian early this morning to go hunting. Human hunting. The idea still sickens me. I feel bad about leaving Ian alone but if either of us are going to get out of this place, I need to kill.

I start to think about what will happen when it's just Ian and me. Maybe we could just live happily together in the arena forever. I almost laugh at the thought, there's no way the gamemakers would let us live.

I hear packing in the snow. Footsteps. I draw a knife and hide under some branches.

**Michelle Jewel, District 10 POV**

I'm drudging through the forest alone. No Monica. Sapphire killed her. I glance down at my belt and consider hanging myself from a tree branch.

Then I notice that there's a person hiding behind the tree. I nearly scream, but I don't run. I've ran too much. I draw my sword and wait.

Elena Lovitz springs out of the branches and takes a stab at me. I jump out of the way and swing my sword. It catches her leg but then she quickly lifts her foot and stomps on the sword. I'm weaponless.

"Wait!", I scream. Elena pushes her knife against my neck, but stops. "Kill Sapphire", I choke, and she cuts my throat.

**Sapphire Diamond, District 1 POV**

I hear a cannon fire and see a hovercraft appear about one hundred yards to my left. I start running.

I give myself a mental pep talk. You have to kill or be killed. No matter who is under the hovercraft you have to kill them. They just killed someone, they deserve it. Do I deserve to die?

I shake the thoughts from my head and keep running. I try to keep my head clear but more questions rise. What if it's the little girl? What if they're crying? What if it's a trap?

I keep running until I see her. The only person in this arena that deserves to be killed by me. Elena Lovitz. She killed my district partner. She burnt my supplies. And now she's running away. Her left leg is injured so I through a spear into it. Now I'm thinking like a killer again. She turns and sees me, knife in hand and throws it, catching my snow suit.

"I have to kill you!", she screams at me. I pretend that her knife had impaled me and I fall to the ground.

She runs over to me and picks up my spear. She gets down close to tell me something and I stab her in the heart.

* * *

**I'm finally back!**

**I hope you enjoyed it... ONE CHAPTER LEFT! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Here's who's alive ~**

**District 1**

**Sapphire Diamond**

**District 3**

**Samira Parsa**

**District 12**

**Ian Drees**


	15. The Departure Part 2

**Ian Drees, District 12 POV**

I'm extremely worried about Elena. She has been gone all day and I have heard two cannon shots. What if she's dead? Or horribly injured?

My condition is worsening. I can't move my legs, if another tribute was to find me I wouldn't be able to protect myself.

The anthem starts to play. I need to see if Elena is alive. I use my arms to crawl to the edge of the cave. I can't see the seal through the dense waterfall. Hood pulled up I stick my head out as the anthem ends.

I see Michelle Jewel's picture shining in the sky for a second before the pressure of the waterfall pushes me into the icy water.

The currents spin me around as I try to swim using only my arms. I'm flipped by the water so that the last person I see is Elena, looking down on me from the night sky.

She's dead, and soon I will be too.

**Sapphire Diamond, District 1 POV**

I thought that killing Elena would make me happy. I thought that I would feel better… or at least _stop_ feeling, feel nothing, like I used to.

I thought wrong.

I feel horrible, and guilty. I murdered kids, my age and younger.

I think of my parents and my brother, victors of the hunger games. They are my only reason to return home. They are my only reason to kill whoever is left.

But do they really love me? My sister loved me, we spent hours together. Yet, when she died in the hunger games I treated her like a disgrace. My whole family did.

I let myself cry for her. I let myself cry for everyone I've killed in the arena. I promise myself that if I make it out of here, if I kill my final opponent, then I will do good for the people of Panem.

I walk through the cold, dark forest, silently crying to myself.

I'm just about to settle down to sleep for the night when I see a small figure, standing in front of me.

**Samira Parsa, District 3 POV**

The person in front of me can't be the boy from District Twelve, because he is much taller, I remember from the day he stabbed me in the woods. That means that this is Sapphire Diamond. I saw her kill two tributes at the feast, and she must have killed three more today.

But she won't get me.

I dart behind her and she draws her spear. I take out mu knife and run at her, but I charge into her spear. I have a gash in my shoulder but I stab her.

I keep stabbing and blood is spurting all over my face. Her spear enters my leg, but I keep stabbing.

I taste her blood and quickly spit it out. She stabs my leg again and I fall. She tries to stab me again but trips and falls next to me.

I'm bleeding. I'm going to die.

I feel Sapphire's hot blood drench the side of my body closest to her.

I close my eyes and wince at the pain of dying.

And then a cannon fires. Am I dead? No.

Sapphire is.

I open my eyes to see a claw grab and paralyze me.

The hunger games announcer's voice fills my ears, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem! I present to you the victor of the fifty-seventh hunger games, Samira Parsa!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the FINALE! Sorry for thase who died, but you made it so far!**

**Please review with your favorite deaths, kills, friendships, and characters! I want to hear it all!**

**Thanks to twirlgirl and samira for sticking with me!**

**check next week for an epilogue!**


End file.
